Cosmic Connections
by wind n sky priestess
Summary: Usagi falls for the guy in the red tuxedo. Will there ever be a Crystal Tokyo?UsagiSeiya, MinakoYaten, TaikiAmi tandem. Who would get the heart of Odango?Set during the arrival of the Three Lights onwards.Mina returns to show biz.Guess who's her leading m
1. Chapter 1

guys. Its been a year since my last fic. Am usually a yuri-writer but decided that Seiya-Usagi tandem with Yaten-Minako and Taiki- Ami deserves another story.

Usagi's heart is beating wildly. Still the same Usagi falling in-love tirade with a long-haired hunk in red. Will there ever be the envisioned Crystal Tokyo of the future?

Minako loves Yaten….Minako ignores Yaten. Yaten notices Minako. Yaten loves Minako.Go figure.

Can two nerds really have a juicy love story? Can a person die of self-consciousness?

Sailormoon characters not mine. Reviews and suggestions welcome. Please read my other fics. Thanks! Constructive feedbacks will make my heart swell.

**COSMIC CONNECTIONS**

The Three Lights emerged from the shadow. The crowd cheered. The music started playing. There was a surge of energy in the air. The air particles are practically charged with electricity. I could feel the hair on my nape assume a life of its own. The saxophone and drums started beating with it my heart thumped wildly with anticipation. My stomach twisted, the butterflies danced wildly in frenzy. We danced in the darkness. The whole stadium seemed like the cosmos. The swirling colors danced and the giant silver ball rotated round and round like the dance of a planet rotating in the solar system. The smell…that intoxicating smell….it's love….

My heart thumped wildly at the sight of that familiar red tuxedo. The other two lights emerged. As the show continued, mass hysteria erupted. Crazed teens such as myself swooned and swayed with the enchanted melody. Goodness they can really play. As the concert intensified and reached its climax, Seiya removed his coat revealing his form-fitting black shirt, flinging it to the crowd going Bohemian crazy. I gazed at the familiar face glistening in sweat. The sexy silhouette outlined in the shadows. I closed my eyes. so melodious and romantic…the intense navy blue eyes glistening, emulating a dark galaxy filled with stars…billions of stars erupting..he was directing his gaze at me. He was singing to me….I can hear your message….

Whack!Flop

Itai! (ouch)

I felt my nose..goodness. I released a huge sigh. It's still intact. I was relieved. I can still feel the powder of the chalk as it removed itself from the chalk eraser and settled in my visage. I can feel it blocking my pore this very instant and and becoming a prospective zit.

The entire class erupted into fits of laughter. Oh right…I as the center of entertainment and the moment. I was jolted out of my beautiful daydream. Back to the reality which is my after lunch trigonometry class with Mr. Nagiyama.

The dream…its seemed so real. That's when I realized that what I was hearing was my earplugs playing the song of the Three Lights, the three greek gods and newest heartthrob of Tokyo.

"Tsukino!" Mr. Nagiyama's nostrils flared in anger. His nostrils flaring wildly I swear smoke seemed to be emerging from its depths. His eyebrows were linked together as one..remember Bert from Sesame Street? His arms are in akimbo, like a viper he was ready to strike. He loomed at me like a huge dark cloud.

I cowered in fear, my basic reflexes I rather name it as the protective-after-snooze reflex. He was about to strike and my arms are around my odangos. "Onegai….gomen nasai sensei!" (please forgive me teacher!)

If you want to daydream you may do so in detention! Meet you this afternoon Tsukino! Uggh!This is the deterioration of youth!" he strode angrily towards the blackboard to resume the making of the graph of something mathematical which I later learned was the graph of cosine.

What a bore. I can't seem to understand what the big heck of a deal trigonometry is anyway. Can this help me rebuild Crystal Tokyo as its future reigning monarch?

My line of thoughts was rudely interrupted by a chuckle from behind me.

" Odango…." Seiya poked me with a pencil.

"Nani Seiya?" I hissed annoyed to the nth power pretending that I was interested to the mumblings of Mr. Nagiyama upfront.

" You're so kawaii (cute) Will you go out with me?" he said jokingly flashing me his malevolent grin. His eyes crinkling at the corner with amusement as if he was talking to a pet bunny.

" Uggghh.. Lemme think…NOT!" I said as my back is at him. Yet there seemed to be a cosmic connection. My cheeks began to grow warm. It seemed like the air is suddenly charged. I never felt this self-conscious before. I've never felt like this before…well wait a sec..I did. Three years ago when I was thirteen. When I first met Mamoru-chan. The familiar banters suddenly flashed through my head. The day he teased me awatemono…odango-atama (bun head).

He chuckled again.

Whack!

"Detention for you Kou!"

It was Mr. Nagiyama…he just whacked Seiya with a 1 inch mini-book at the head.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a Tug at the heartstrings 

By windnskypriestess

AMI MIZUNO 

"Minna-chan! Chotto matte yo!" Minako ran after us.

" I'm in for a triple choco decadence!" She cried out while running wildly her hair in disarray.

You're lucky…we're on our way there anyway…" Mako-chan the green-eyed modelesque beauty answered with her bag slung up on her shoulders in her usual boyish manner.

Minako catched her breathe while saying " Goodie! I'm famished.

Minako wrapped her arms around me. "Ami-chan..What do I do? What do I do?" she said perkily all of a sudden. She seemed flustered. Her cheeks gave away a faint glow and pinkness that may have been due to the exertion.

"Ami-chan! You know Taiki Kou, ne?" _What's that about? Don't tell me you're in love with him!_

" uh-yes of course I know him. He was my partner at our Advanced Calculus classes at the institute last week. They're transferees, right?" I said with a pang of jealousy.

" Yes…but enough of that, Ami-chan! Yaten his brother is coming our way this very instant."

The idea dawned upon me. Why have I not foreseen this before. Mina the Boy Crazy of the gang got the hots for the stereotypical hottie.

Yaten Kou was 5 meters from us and getting closer. His stride was so sure and determined. He was smiling at Minako. (I assume) We stopped dead on our tracks, almost frozen. Like a bambi caught by a big bad wolf. Minako squeezed my arm.

5 steps closer…4, 3, 2…

He kneeled at Minako's feet. Minako and all of us were shock our mouths gaping in wonder. Is this an alternate universe? The snobby Yaten Kou coming towards us? His brother Taiki was also coming closer but in a social distance. Goodness! Yaten is intruding Mina's personal space..almost intimate.

" Yaten..need not be so valiant!" Minako exclaimed and giggled.

To our surprise I hear a purr from Yaten. He was holding Artemis, Minako's feline buddy in his arms. Artemis also purred in acknowledgement.

" Oh Chikko! I've been missing you! You never drop by anymore!" Yaten said sweetly to Artemis. He almost looked feminine and child-like. Everybody sweat-dropped.

"Chikko!" All of us exclaimed. What was to be an exciting moment for Mina turned to an embarrassing encounter. Luckily yaten was so immersed with Chikko to care what everyone was saying.

Meowwwwwrrrr

Artemis purred in delight as Yaten petted him lovingly still kneeling.

"Oh brother…" Makoto muttered as we set off towards Crowns Arcade and Ice Cream Parlor. "and I thought this is the proposal moment."

" wait up…Mizuno-san…" Taiki ran after us. I stopped.

"Yes, Kou-san?"

"Well…was wondering if you know how to go to Crowns…" he said.

"Oh. You're in luck. As a matter of fact we're on our way there. You can join us." I said.

"Sure."he smiled. I never noticed that he was so handsome with a smile showing off his perfectly white teeth. He was as always lugging a book..or was it a journal?

Yaten tagged along carrying Artemis in his arms. I was suddenly self-conscious. Yaten followed Minako asking permission to cuddle her pet for a while.

"Such a disgrace. Yaten is so clueless sometimes." Taiki mentioned all of a sudden.

_And so are you_ I thought.

When we settled down at Crowns..everyone was staring at our group. Who wouldn't? We are with the Three Lights, only THE famous boy band of the century.

Rae suddenly appeared out of nowhere in her TA Academy uniform showing of her amazingly shapely legs.

"You're late" Makoto said in between gulps of smoothies.

" Gomen ne…" Rae said excitedly as she eyed the Three lights. I almost chuckled.

"Ami..was wondering if you can be my partner in the next sessions this week…I mean, you're so great!" Taiki said as we resumed our conversation.

"Sure." I said. Butterflies fluttering wildly in my stomach as I drank the smoothie.

_Anyway…it's just an academic thing, right?_

SEIYA KOU 

(Detention)

Odango was sitting at the front of my desk. We were stuck in detention.

Geeze. Even celebrity doesn't get the VIP treatment around here. She was doing something. I craned my neck to get a closer look. She was writing something…

"Oi Odango. What's that?" I asked.

"None of your business. Anyway..thanks for laughing in my face this morning about me getting caught." Then she resumed her writing ignoring me completely.

" Oh! It is a letter! Is that for your crush? Is that for me? Come on, you can tell me!" I said jokingly.

" Hey. Why would I give you a letter! I wouldn't even care if you are the last man in the whole planet! Besides, I already have a boyfriend." She said haughtily.

That idea of her having a boyfriend bothered me. I have never felt this emotion before. Even in Kinmoku, our planet, I am usually the one being chased away by crazed girls. It seemed strange that I am attracted to her.She is surely pretty but a lot of gorgeous girls have hovered all over me that it wasn't much of a big deal anymore. She seemed to continuously tug at my heartstring whenever she makes me feel as if I am insignificant. That I don't exist. It's a bit disheartening, really.

"Really..come on…" I said with a whine. This girl is surely one tough girl to crack. She seemed so different. Her innocence and naiveté is really a turn on. And that gorgeous pink lips is a plus…and the body surely. Whenever I see her I see this urge that I want to protect her..this regal aura as if she is a princess. She seemed a lot like the Royal family of Kinmoku.

But there is still something special about her. It's the feeling that she makes me feel whenever I see her on the halls. It's like an explosion. Like comets colliding. Then the first time I saw her with her lover which Taiki got confused with being me at the airport.

Surely my resemblance to her boyfriend bothers her. So for my entertainment, I usually devise ways to make her uncomfortable. And it works! (evil grin in handsome features)

"It's for my boyfriend Mamo-chan…he's in the U.S. attending college in an Ivy League University. He received an academic grant because of his research on Nuclear biology." She said with a surge of pride. She sounds like a kid bragging about her newest teddy bear.

"Oh! So that's why you can't cope up with the class." I said with my hands crossed over the desk.

"For your info…Mamo-chan is the best tutor in the whole world. He's smart, sweet, caring, loving and most importantly, he loves me. We have a future together!" she said indignant." She added"..besides! I have study groups with Mizuno!"

"So is he still calling you?" I asked while pretending to inspect my fingernails.

"No…It's been a month since we last heard from each other. He hasn't…" her voice cracked a bit. Oh. Must have hit a button there.

Silence.

"..but surely he has his reasons. He's so busy I'd imagine. I trust him completely. We have a future together. He'd be alongside me in…." she stopped in mid-sentence as she twiddled her fingers.

"alongside what?" I cajoled her to continue.

"alongside Crystal Tokyo…."

"Crystal what?" I was puzzled.

"Oh nothing. I said Tokyo!" usagi said flustered." Never mind that! If I go out with you would you get off my case?"

"Sure…that is if the humor is on me." I replied. Score.

"Okay. On our field trip in the Hiwajima theme park.

"Cool." I beamed at her. Somehow she smiled back.

Author's notes:

I really have no solid idea on how to continue this fic. Suggestions and comments and feedbacks would be cool. I am planning to make this a 3-pair love stories.

Windnskypriestess

USAGI TSUKINO

Phew…almost got me back there. I almost blurted out that Mamo-chan and I will be ruling the future Crystal Tokyo. I merely agreed with the date thing so that he would get off my hair and stop poking me with his intrusive questions. Gee.

"I've heard that my brothers are coming to visit the popular hot spot here in Juuban." Seiya said all of a sudden as we went on our way home.

"Oh yes…I'm supposed to go there with my gal pals but then….we'll they beeped me and said that I can catch up as soon as I'm let off. Wanna walk with me there?" I said trying to avoid his gaze. I don't know why but I'm very self conscious about this guy. Maybe primarily because of the mere fact that he looks so handsome. His resemblance to my Mamo-chan is so startling. It is eerie that he also has this beautiful midnight blue eyes like Mamo-chan but then his long hair and curled lashes almost gives the uniqueness that makes him so DIFFERENT. And the almond shape was also different…as if he is not of this world. But who am I kidding? I'm not so good with Geography either so what do I know. I took a casual sideway glance at him as we walked silently. He looks so gorgeous. The physique is so different from my Mamo-chan. He seemed to be more lithe and curvy and the languid ways that he moves his body is different. Maybe because he's a dancer and a performer. The beautiful voice is also a very big plus. Meeting him reminds me of the feeling I had with Haruka-chan. Oh! Plus he has Haruka-esque cockiness and he dresses really nice and flashy daring to be different. Oh! And the bizarre sense of humor is so like her.

My Mamo-chan is different. He is like a soldier. When you look at him you see stability. In fact, he gave me the engagement ring. It's a custom made heart shaped pink opal surrounded by diamonds set in white gold. I felt for it and suddenly missed Mamo-chan very much. I wonder how he is right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At the Crowns: Up close and Personal 

**By windnsky priestess**

MINAKO AINO

The nerve of that guy!

I'm so embarrassed an hour earlier that I lay sulkily at the end of the table as far as Yaten as I possibly can and ended up in front of him. Still I retained my remaining shred of dignity and have managed to PRETEND that I was not serious a while ago and was perfectly managing a fake phony smile as I sulkily gulped on my mocha frappe. Thanks to an experience as a child star, I have managed my embarrassment well. I took sideway glances at him while pretending to be interested with my tower of pancake.

I'm sooo embarrassed. My smile almost cracked and it was one of the moments in one's youth that you literally want a crack in the earth to swallow you. Yes. Really.

I managed to curl my lips in a smile as we were discussing silly stuffs over the table. He was right in front of me and he was still cuddling my weirdo feline friend, Artemis.

(Flashback)

with Minako teetering and Yaten kneeling at his foot.

" Yaten..need not be so valiant!"

" Oh Chikko! I've been missing you! You never drop by anymore!" Yaten said sweetly to Artemis. He almost looked feminine and child-like. Everybody sweat-dropped.

"Chikko!" All of us exclaimed.

(End of flashback)

Why can't he just be lovey dovey with me, huh? Anyway. I AM Sailor V. I was a celebrity back then. The whole entertainment industry loved me! Gee even Tsukino was my fan. And here I am drooling with this latest boy band member. Arggghhhhh.

Sometimes, I wake up in the morning after a long dream of my old self. I missed the feeling of being doted upon by adoring fans…rooms of fanmail and crates of lovely long-stemmed roses from secret admirers left and right. The fancy clothes. Heck. Sometimes…the Sailor Soldier thingie of my life is hindrance to a celebrity's career. Now I am now my anonymosity is alienating my very existence. Life. You want what you don't have.

I slumped at my side of the table and drunk my mocha frappe sulkily. I somehow managed to steal some sideway glances at him and confirmed my earlier theory that he is really handsome and not a troll without make-up. He seemed so effeminate. His hands are perhaps more delicate than mine.

He's so gorgeous. His platinum blonde hair was framing his face in layers and was so becoming. Hate him.

Usagi and Seiya arrived at the crowns. Gosh. Seiya does look like Mamoru. Only more fun and more spicy. Hunky too. I smell the familiar scent of Love.

Is this really Love I'm sensing? My radar had never been known to fail being that my Ruling planet is Venus. Usagi droned on the story about how she has gotten in to trouble because she was caught with earplugs on her ears and dozing on top of it. Seiya was also caught in the teacher's wrath. Then Mako-chan and Rei-chan discussed about the upcoming field trip in the newest theme park.

"Bye guys. It has been fun." Rei bowed.

"Yes. We should do it again sometimes." Taiki replied. Yaten was not being friendly yet managed a bow.

"Bye Minako." Yaten said all of a sudden as he turned away. He knew my name!

As we walked our separate ways, Artemis walked beside me.

"Are you alright Mina?"

"stop pestering me. It's not a good time, CHIKKO."

" I'm just worried about you. You're nuts." Artemis joked.

"It's Yaten, isn't it?" he added with the knowing look. Hate it when he does that.

"He's a jerk and a snob." I said flatly.

"he's actually very sweet and nice once you get on his good side, really. He's not very showy with his affections. He tends to channel it in animals. He's so nice he keeps on giving me vittles and catnip. And just an observation but I've noticed that you were the only girl he had ever acknowledged."

" Come on Artemis. He hates me. Hates every girl who likes him. He hates fans. I don't understand him." I said as I opened my apartment door.

We entered my apartment. I opened the refrigerator and got frozen lasagna. Well that's dinner. I sighed.

As I opened to see what's up in THE INSIDER, The three Lights was focused on the screen with a big close-up for yaten at the very instant I opened the TV.

Arggggghhhh!

TAIKI KOU

I'm bored. I have finished answering all my assignment in the school benches and have nothing to do. As I walked on my way towards the school library, a very pretty red-head sauntered towards me. She flicked her hair sensually and left me breathless. I stopped dead at my tracks. My jaw involuntarily slackened.

" Hi Taiki. Loved your new song." She smiled.

I could feel my ears turning read. I clutched on my journal tightly. She was so beautiful. Is this Sayuko Shinoda everyone's raving about at the men's locker room? The beautiful and the wealthy heartthrob?

"I want to invite you and your brothers to an all night rave party at my place…would you come?" she said this as she brushed her fingertips at my chest.

"…sure…I'll tell them." I said almost searching for words. She's that beautiful. I almost smelled her expensive perfume-she was THAT close.

"Well bye then." She smiled and turned towards another jock.

Contrary to what my brothers keep on nagging on me…I'm not the UPTIGHT one. I'm merely responsible and I just have greater motivation to learn about this planet so that we could fit in more easily. I then saw Ms. Mizuno on the far edge of the garden reading a book and eating sandwiches.

" Hi Ms. Mizuno." I said as I approached her.

"Hi. Seen you talking with Ms. Shinoda." She said avoiding my gaze.

"Oh. Yes….we were just talking about her party." I said as I began to sit near her.

"Do you mind?" I said asking permission to sit beside her.

" Oh sure." She edged away from me. I was a bit saddened by this gesture. She seemed colder somehow.

" So what are you reading?" I asked. She must be tired of answering my lame questions.

Oh. This is merely for entertainment. I am currently reading Odyssey.

"That's interesting. Mythology, right?" I said.

"Yes."

Silence.

"Are you interested with botany?" I asked out of the blue.

"Oh sure. I read about Medicinal plants. There is a lot of plants that have amazing healing properties. They say that they are now finding ways to eliminate HIV." She said suddenly perky.

" So..what do YOU read?" she asked.

"Ummm…" Life in Kinmoku. Architecture of the Golden Era of Shunjiang Dynasty of Kinmoku…healing property of meteorites.

" Usually I am taking an interest in Earth's literature as of now."

She looked at me questioningly.

"I mean WORLD literature!" I said correcting myself lest I gave myself away that I am an alien from another side of the galaxy.

" really." She said suspicious.

Good thing the bell rang. Phew. I never knew that a beautiful face could accompany a great mind. Double trouble.

MINAKO AINO (again)

Minako singing in her karaoke.

"Sailor V…Sailor V….the mighty and the beautiful Sailor V!Arggghhh! that's it!" I threw my microphone on my sofa and started dialing a number that I have not dialed in such a long time but have kept very close to memory. I've been resisting the urge to call him.

" hello. Mr. Fujimori…"

"Oh! Let me guess…Mina!" he said excitedly. I could imagine his eyes crinkling.

"You know my voice?" I said surprised and flattered that he still remembered me what more my voice.

"who could forget about you? A stellar actress such as yourself. I was actually thinking about you a lot these days. The difficult thing is that you have managed to conceal yourself and your new identity as a normal high school kid. How are you?" he said in his fatherly voice.

"well…I'm getting a bit tired of the obscurity." I said twirling my fingers at the phone line.

I sure missed the spotlight. The hordes of adorers and fans, mountains of fan mail, the signing, the invites…the VIP treatment.

"Anyway. Why did you retire anyway?" he said.

" well I had my reasons, sir Fuji." I chuckled.

"Must be a boy, huh."

" Yes and No." I replied in a sing-song voice. Actually because of Alan my ex-boyfriend from the volleyball team which I left because I have to protect our princess. You wouldn't understand.

" You see Mina-chan…I'm thinking of casting you in this movie called Winter Wonderland. Very beautiful script. Well written and is sure to be a big hit. You fill in the blanks. I really hope that you would try out for it."

" Yes. I accept."

I was amazed when I visited the studio. Everyone greeted me as if I am still a common household name. I tried out for the part and I got it. I was so surprised myself. I thought that I have lost touch with my artistic side.

Mr. Fujimori brought me to the most expensive salon and fit stylist and I had a makeover. They styled my hair and created a waterfall of ringlets and waves over my head. Now it looked like a flowing waterfall. I also had my make-up done at it was fabulous. The sleek violet haltertop dress was flattering to my figure coupled with chunky heel with purple lace straps. I also had my nails buffed and painted with French tips.

I decided to have a mini-party for my acting debut. I only invited my closest friends. All the sailor scouts, actually. I have decided not to invite the Three Lights. I'm so not over with my humiliation just yet.

The doorbell rang. It was all my closest friends Makoto, Usagi, Rei and Ami. They brought me some cake and a very expensive looking bunch of spring flowers. I was elated.

"You look fabulous!" Makoto blurted out.

"Oh what have you done with your nails!" Rei swooned as she stared intently at my hundred-dollar manicure.

Usagi gave me a giant bear hug.

"Congratulations Minako-chan." Ami smiled.

"I smell something different Ami-chan." I winked. She blushed madly.

"You're practically radiant." I smell LOVE.

We started singing the Karaoke.

Usagi was so happy munching away with the food. Then the Outers rang.

I was so delighted that they have managed the time to come. Haruka looked her usual dashing self in her silk blouse and coat. Michiru looked lovely as usual in her cream cashmere dress. Setsuna was extra-vogue today in hr fuchsia baby-doll dress and Hotaru looked extra-cute in her frilly purple dress with pink laces and ribbons in her hair.

They all gave me a big warm hug. I almost smelled Haruka's sexy perfume. Contrary to what people think, Ruka smells like a woman. She doesn't sport homme perfume.

"Wow." Harka eyed me from head to foot as if she was seeing me for the first time. It was flattering, really. It reminded me of the times she made me feel like melting butter when we first met at Crowns and we had an F1 racing contest.

"Very Laconic today Love?" Michiru asked her partner as she possessively draped her arms.

" You know that I try to lessen my adjectives for others, Love."

" You really look charming Minako." She winked at me as they made their way among the Inners and joined on the Karaoke fest.

I am so happy.

Author's note:

I hope that you like what I'm coming up so far. Your reviews have encouraged me to continue with this. I'm having difficulty with Taiki and Ami love angle. I have lots in store for Yaten and Mina adorers. Am trying to make a nice story lest the summer comes to its end. Do try to look up my other stories as well. I am really an Usagi-Seiya fan. Love the guy! I am so happy with your responses so far. Reviews if you have the time, onegai.

-windnsky priestess


	4. Chapter 4

COSMIC CONNECTIONS Chapter 4 

**Delightful Coincidence**

**By windnsky priestess**

**TAIKI KOU**

I'm exhausted. Been reading a lot about the Earth's geography for while. Surely is tedious yet interesting. I've learned that there are many breeds of people in Earth and have different coloring. I've noticed that Usagi and her gal pals seemed different from inhabitants of Earth. I am sensing a different energy emanating from them. Geography here in Earth is complicated being that it is 30 times the size of Kinmoku. But the only thing that is keeping me interested is the thought that I can discuss it with Ms. Mizuno. I don't want to look or seem stupid somehow. Of course I was the smartest in my planet yet I still feel incompetent when I am with her.

I am certainly getting fond of her more than anyone. She has impeccable manners and sweet disposition. Unlike my so-called brothers Seiya and Yaten who is with me 24/7. Anyway I was pissed with Seiya when he tends to change the lyrics that I've made during rehearsals and the fact that he can make them better.

I really miss the Princess. She's one of the smartest personas I know. Really witty that Princess Kakyuu. Of all her sisters, she's the one who really understands me. I miss her presence.

Anyway I'm almost on the last chapter of Les Miserables. Ms Mizuno recommended it and it was nice. I have learned a lot about human behavior in this planet. Practically the same as in Kinmoku.

A knock on the door.

"Oi. Taiki. What's a cotton candy?" Seiya asked.

" It's sugar. Undergone some process with a machine. Spool-like mechanism with direct incorporation of heat and air to be exact. Usually served in Theme parks for kids."

"Okay, Okay.Geeze! Don't have to explain the machine. And oh what's a ferris wheel." He asked with his head sticking out from the door of my room.

I was a bit annoyed by his callousness. Here I am explaining his senseless questions and then he rambles that I'm saying too much. He asks questions yet don't listen.

" You know Fighter, if you can't accept my comprehensive answers then go find out about it yourself." I said robbing my temples.

"Fine!" he said pouting.

"Fine."

I said as I went on the living room.

Yaten emerged from his room all dressed up and fragrant. His perfume molecules spreading in the atmosphere. Yes. Even if there is no concert, he's all made up.

My eyebrows shot to the heavens.

"Oi. Where are you going, huh." I asked.

" Meeting manager for dinner." He said while tousling his mane. He was also in the process of putting on his lip gloss.

"You're so girly! Blech" Seiya blurted out in front of his laptop.

" I need to moisturize my lips! Men and women need the same thing. Nee Taiki?" he said a bit annoyed with Seiya.

" In a biological perspective, yes." I said matter-of-factly.

Seiya looked at me as if I sprouted antlers.

"You're supporting that!" he asked me as he gestured to Yaten like a laboratory exhibit.

Yaten stuck out his tongue at Seiya.

" Leave him alone. Seiya. Ohhh heey. What's that!" I said as I grabbed a picture on his breast pocket. It was Usagi eating sundae. Oh more like snogging the entire cup.

Seiya turned crimson.

" Oh well. Gotta study. Don't want to look stupid tomorrow."

" Oh you meant you want to look smart in front the blue haired bookish babe which is Odango's pal." Seiya said.

"She has a name. Mizuno Ami. Really refined, well rounded and intelligent. Plus a remarkable athelete. A swimmer." I said.

"Oh. It smells like crush. Taiki's got a crush…." Seiya chanted.

"We're merely partners" I said curtly.

" Oh yeah? You practically worship the ground she walks on. If I didn't know better. Phew! You just hang out in Crowns with us so that you can see her." Seiya said smugly with his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"No. I go there for the games. Unlike you who sucks in F1. At least I am rather discreet and I don't stick her face in my desktop!" I said pointing to the screen saver of Usagi.

I slammed the door. My heart was thumping wildly and my ears are all warm. I hate it when Seiya points out something so obvious that I have not realized….that I am falling for Ami.

It's a problem of mine. The way I grow so fond of people that I shower them with so much attention and patronize them without realizing that my fondness is something else.

I was so angry of the fact that Seiya has out-witted me again and decided to cool off. I took my swimming trunks and towel and went to the pool. When I came down at the poolside I was surprised to see someone was still practicing. My heart skipped a beat when the swimmer emerged from the water. It was Ami.

"Hi" I smiled as I offered her a hand on her way out of the water.

She beamed then smiled politely as she tucked tendrils of hair behind her ears. She looked lovely in her light blue bathing suit.

" Arigato. Kou-san." She said as she bowed lightly.

" Oh come on..just call me Taiki."

Silence. She sat at the benches toweling her hair.

"You're a good swimmer. You seem attuned with the water." I blurted out as we sat at the pool side café drinking juice.

" You're a good swimmer yourself, Taiki..besides..water is my element." she said chuckling. She stared at my eyes.

"You have a wonderful eye coloring. Violet. You have eyes like Elizabeth Taylor." She said with her head bent down.

"You're so fun. It seemed that I'm enjoying your company very much. It's amazing to see a person in this planet that has the same passion for discovery and learning as I do. And there is SOMETHING that we both share. I somehow cannot place it but it's there." I said as I stared at her. That something was the energy that I feel emanating from her.

" Yes. There is something. Truly…it's beyond intellectuality." She answered knowingly.

Who would have thought that you practice here." I said.

" Yes. It's funny that you live here. It's a delightful coincidence. Actually I've seen you before swimming in the pool." Ami said.

" would you go up with me in our pad?" I said.

She blushed.

"Oh no.. I mean for a cup of coffee or something?" I said flustered.

"Sure."

YATEN KOU

" Manager..who is the leading lady in _Winter Romance_?" I asked out of the blue as we sat at the dinner table awaiting the aforementioned leading lady.

"Oh. I'm sure you'll like her this time. She's about your age…blonde and blue-eyed, great personality and very cute. She had a booming career way back but she stopped acting altogether. Don't worry…I'm sure she'd be delighted to have YOU as her leading man as well." Manager said as he took a sip of his champagne.

I was anxious to meet this child actress as I sipped my champagne relishing its fruity sweetness.

" Didn't I mention before that she's Sailor V?" Manager said.

" Really!" my heart skipped a bit. I'm a big Sailor V fan. Sailor V was one of the first series that I've seen in Earth and it grew on me. Plus the heroine was so kawaii. This is getting interesting.

" Sumimasen, I'll go to the men's room. Be right back." I said as I stood up.

"Sure. Hurry. She'll be arriving anytime soon."

I was suddenly self-conscious. I'll be meeting a very important person so I began inspecting myself in the mirror. I inspected my cream tuxedo and fixed my hair that is brushed up this time. I look more mature than usual.

I've been curious to know who my leading lady would be ever since I have read the script of Winter Romance. It's a love story set in the alps of Switzerland where a rich guy saves a girl. The script was remarkable that is why I agreed to sign up on the contract. Whenever I imagine Suzette, a familiar face I see everyday comes in mind. The annoying but cute fan that I see everyday at school.

I hope that this actress is not difficult to work with. Everyone says that I'm obnoxious but who wouldn't when your princess is missing and your planet is destroyed. That is why I am always in a foul mood to begin with.

I am anxious because I was hoping that she'd be shorter than me. Haha. I sauntered my way towards the table. The actress has already arrived. Her back is at me with her golden locks flowing freely like a golden waterfall. Then she turned and smiled at me.

I froze dead on where I was standing. It was Minako.

MINAKO AINO

"Oh it's you." I said flatly.

Manager beamed at us.

"Mina…this is the famous singer I mentioned."

" Yes. He's my school mate manager." I said with my camera smile.

" You too would be a perfect love team!" he clapped his hands in delight. He was ecstatic.

As we ate our dinner, he started to make conversation.

"So you're the child star everyone's gushing about, Minako." he said as I forked my lobster thermidor.

"You know my name!" I said in mock surprise with my gloved hand touching my chest emphatically.

. " Never knew that you know that I exist." I added.

He was looking more cuter than his usual school self with his hair pushed back plus the candlelight is doing wonders for his coloring and he looks fine in cream.

The heavens must be punishing me. What for! I wonder. Why do kamisama keep on parading this guy on my face when I am trying really hard to forget my mega crush on him. Huh?

He seemed to be staring really hard and he was silent. He seemed to be scrutinizing me with his cat-like green eyes. I'm beginning to feel hot and self-conscious.

" Have I sprouted antlers, Yaten-kun." I said mock sweetly.

"Not really." He said nonchalant as he redirected his attention to his dinner plate.

Damn he looks really sexy with his hair pushed back. Damn bishonen.

" Ms. Mina..could we take a pic of you with Yaten?" a photographer said.

"Sure."

"wow. Ms. Mina! You look more beautiful now. Could we have your autograph pls? My daughter adores your Sailor V series." He gushed.

"Sure." I smiled as I took his pen and signed.

Yaten was surprised with the situation. Who would have imagined that my come back would be this breezy?

We'll see Yaten. This is war. (with evil glint on eyes as she batted her eyelashes ay Yaten)


	5. reply

REPLY 

Hi guys. Well I am very busy with my school right now this being the last year of it.

Anyway….I'm not offended by the reviews/comments that has been made being that I am open to opinions and constructive criticisms from the very beginning. This story is not dead yet. Maybe I'd blow my top off if you said it stank. Ne?

This is my answer to your queries:

**The Artemis/Luna Mix up**

That concept was intentional being that this is a fan fic…an almost original work straight from my universe. Imagine if I made yaten's pet pal Luna…wouldn't it be boring? Besides, it seems cuter that it be Mina-chan's cat. (so that Mina will be pissed a bit) You know…you make the characters bicker and the blossoming romance becomes spicier!

Just take it this way…perhaps he makes a friend out of everyone's cat. He's an animal person right? I wouldn't want his huge heart go to waste.

I'm being Mean by making Yaten and Mina bicker 

No I'm not. It's just the initial heat of the moment things. Imagine Minako being happy and chasing Yaten at all times? Wouldn't it make Minako less attractive for someone already chased eternally by swarms of girls? I'm working on the belief that if someone chases you all the time, you tend to clam up and feel all superior. You then dismiss the idea of liking somebody. But when you see how someone/something gets appreciated by others, your value for the thing and person is magnified. Please recall that it was mentioned in the text/fic that Yaten somehow wished that his leading lady be like Minako…the blonde girl he was talking about in school. And Minako was only mean for a bit because she was embarrassed that her love was not being reciprocated.

Anyway, reviews are your opinions and it will shape my making of the story. Thanks for taking the time to review. Ciao. Until the next update.


End file.
